Conventionally, a card gate mechanism (card insertion part) structuring a part of a card reader has been known (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The card insertion part described in Patent Literature 1 includes a light source part, a light guide member which guides a light emitted from the light source part, and a gate frame formed with a gate port (card insertion port) into which card is to be inserted. The gate frame is formed in a hollow shape and the light source part and the light guide member are disposed inside the gate frame. Further, the gate frame is formed of transparent material which transmits light. Therefore, in the card insertion part, when a light is emitted from the light source part toward the light guide member, the gate frame formed with the card insertion port is illuminated. In other words, when a light is emitted from the light source part toward the light guide member in the card insertion part, a peripheral portion of the card insertion port is illuminated.